1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for automatically regulating humidify of a humidifier, and more particularly to a controlling method for regulating a temperature of water vapor ejected from a humidifier according to a surrounding temperature when setting a cool humidification mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Humidifiers are generally classified into a heating (heater) type and vibrator (ultrasonic) type in association with operating patterns. A schematic construction of the humidifiers will be described with reference to FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, the humidifier includes a key input section 40 consisting of keys for setting overall operational mode of the humidifier by setting a desired humidity value of a space to be humidified by a user, and a humidity sensor 20 for sensing the indoor humidity of the space to be humidified. In addition to these, a float switch section 30 performs on/off switching operations in view of the level of water introduced into a humidifying tub, and a heater driving section 60 controls the driving of a heater for maintaining the desired humidity set by means of key input section 40. Also, a vibrator driving section 70 controls the driving of a vibrator, and a fan driving section 80 controls the operation of a fan that externally ejects water vapor having been generated by the vibrator and then heated by the heater. First and second temperature sensors 10 and 110 for sensing temperatures of the humidifying tub and surroundings, and a microprocessor 50 for controlling overall operations of above-described constituents in accordance with a preset control program are also furnished.
An operation of the conventional humidifier constructed as above will be described with reference to a flow chart shown in FIG. 2 as below.
Once an electric power is supplied to the humidifier (S100), humidity sensor 20 senses the humidity value of the indoor space and first temperature sensor 10 senses the temperature of the inside of the humidifying tub in accordance with a control instruction of microprocessor 50 (S101). Then, float switch section 30 decides whether the level of the water within the humidifying tub is in the status of shortage(S102). In case of the status of shortage of water, overall operation of the humidifier is suspended to be stand-by until the humidifying tub is filled with water. Also, in order to inform the user of the status of shortage of water, a driving signal is provided to a buzzer driving section 100 and a LED driving section 90 for alarming a buzzer sound and for driving a LED to warn the status of shortage of water in the humidifying tub.
If water is left within the humidifying tub, microprocessor 50 provides a driving signal to vibrator driving section 70, fan driving section 80 and heater driving section 60 to drive the vibrator, fan and heater (S104). After this, a preset temperature value supplied by the user via key input section 40 is compared with a temperature value of the humidifying tub detected by first temperature sensor 10 to decide whether the temperature value of the humidifying tub is higher than the preset temperature value (S105).
When the temperature value within the humidifying tub is lower than the preset temperature value in step S105, the driving state of the vibrator, fan and heater is continuously maintained (S104) since the temperature of the water introduced into the humidifying tub should be continuously raised. Whereas, if the temperature value within the humidifying tub is higher than the preset temperature value, microprocessor 50 supplies a stop signal to heater driving section 60 for stopping the operation of the heater solely among the previously-driven vibrator, fan and heater, thereby preventing the temperature rise at the water introduced into the humidifying tub.
As described above, the conventional humidifiers carry out the humidifying function in such a manner that the heater is operated to heat the water introduced into the humidifying tub, using the temperature set by the user. However, the above-stated conventional humidifiers have a drawback of being operated in accordance with the temperature set by the user regardless of the nearby humidity to be operated unconcerned with the surrounding atmosphere.